Sora Enters the Black Hole
Sora Enters the Black Hole is a new upcoming movie by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Pandora-TV in the near future. Plot An Earth exploratory ship, the USS Palomino, is returning from a deep space exploration mission. The crew consists of: the Palomino's Captain, Dan Holland; his First Officer, Lieutenant Charlie Pizer; journalist Harry Booth; ESP-sensitive scientist Dr. Kate McCrae; the expedition's civilian leader, Dr. Alex Durant; the robot V.I.N.CENT ("V'ital '''I'nformation 'N'ecessary 'CENT'ralized"), Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Lela, Tanner, Caitlyn Gellar, Liv and Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, C-3PO, R2-D2, McKenzie Fox and Their Friends. The ship discovers a black hole with a lost ship, the USS Cygnus, seemingly lifeless but somehow defying its gravitational pull and hovering just outside its event horizon. The Palomino moves in to investigate, and finds a mysterious gravity field surrounding the Cygnus. The Palomino is damaged when it drifts out of the null gravity bubble but manages to make it back to the Cygnus. The derelict ship suddenly comes to life, and allows the Palomino to dock. The Palomino crew finds a crew of humanoid, faceless robots onboard the Cygnus, along with the ship's Commander, Doctor Hans Reinhardt, a prominent scientist last seen twenty years prior, when he refused an order to return the Cygnus to Earth. Reinhardt explains that the rest of the crew left him behind, and he now commands an army of robots, including the hulking, ominous Maximilian. Reinhardt reveals that he is working on a project to fly the Cygnus into the black hole and explore beyond. While most of the crew react with incredulity and skepticism upon this announcement - especially after Holland discovers personal items, and even uniforms, in the Cygnus crew's quarters - Durant reacts with enthusiasm and decides to accompany Reinhardt into the black hole. The other Palomino crew grow suspicious of the faceless drones' humanlike behavior, and Old B.O.B. ('B'i'''O-sanitation 'B'attalion), a damaged earlier model robot similar to V.I.N.CENT, explains that the faceless drones are in fact the former crew, who mutinied when Reinhardt refused to return to Earth, and have since been reprogrammed, a procedure similar to a lobotomy, to serve him. With this knowledge, the crew attempt to gather back at the Palomino, but Durant is immediately killed by Maximilian, and McCrae is sent to the hospital to be reprogrammed. The rest of the crew rescue McCrae, but Booth panics and attempts to escape alone in the Palomino. Reinhardt orders the ship shot down, resulting in a collision which damages the Cygnus, especially destroying the port side antigravity force field generator. The Cygnus is further damaged by a meteor storm being pulled into the black hole, which also eventually destroys the starboard side antigravity force field generator. Without the null-gravity bubble, the Cygnus begins to get torn apart by the black hole's immense gravity. As the ship falls apart, Reinhardt and the Palomino survivors both form the same escape plan: to use the probe ship previously used by Reinhardt to scan the black hole. Reinhardt is crushed by falling equipment, however, and Maximilian appears to decline to rescue him, preferring to seek and confront the humans. Reaching them, Maximilian shoots Old B.O.B., damaging him beyond repair but is itself destroyed by V.I.N.CENT and drifts out of the ship and into the hole. Holland, Pizer, McCrae, V.I.N.CENT, and our heroes make it to the probe but find that it has been programmed to fulfill Reinhardt's objective: a flight through the black hole. In a long, dialogue-free final sequence, the travelers reach the bottom of the black hole and appear to enter the Underworld then Heaven. Reinhardt and Maximilian embrace in space, and then appear merged as one on a high rock overlooking a barren, burning landscape populated by robed figures resembling the drones of the Cygnus. The surviving crew of the Palomino pass through a cathedral-like crystal tunnel, with their small craft eventually emerging from a white hole in the vicinity of a planet. Trivia Elsa the Snow Queen, Princess Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, McKenzie, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Pollie Pi, Karen Rooney, C-3PO and R2-D2 will guest star in this movie. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series